


Terezi: Remember

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Falling Out of Love, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're starting to realize, that maybe she's not so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi: Remember

You're curled up in her arms, laying across her ridiculous human bed. All trolls have seemed to acquire one after the game and while you still refuse to sleep on it, you have to admit that is is rather comfortable. What they're designed for, she tells you. Comfort.

And she probably knows better than you, because you're practically lying on top of her. And you have no desire to move.

You think back, because the slow rise and fall of her chest feels familiar, commands memories to rise. You close your unseeing eyes, and let vague and blurry images fill your mind's eye. You remember what her face looks like, all gaunt and sunken in. You remember what your own face looks like, all round and plush like a smokin' piece of puppet ass. Dave's words, not yours. But you did have to agree.

You remember how intense her gaze is, and how her words are always laced with a 'I'm so much better than you' vibe. You hear it now clearer than ever.

She strokes some hair behind your ear, and your black lips curl in a smile. You think your horns are in the way a bit, but she doesn't tell you to move, so you assume it's okay. The feeling sends your mind reeling - the act is so simple and yet so painstakingly intimate. You crave more, moving just the slightest bit closer. 

You remember playing as kids - role-playing in the lawn ring back at your hive. You used to go on so many adventures across the seas, you plundered the goods of any who dare interrupt the great Spinneret Mindfang and Neophyte Redglare's mighty banter. You were the sole cause of the end of so many poor, poor scalemates that sacrificed their lives. To be fair though, Lemonsnout had always been a total jerk and you, as the Legislacerator, was always counted on to end such creatures.

You smile wider and so does she, moving her hand down to stroke your cheek a little.

You remember talking to her online once play dates became a child's thing. Being unfamiliar with the system - then your Lusus would step in and try to help you. It was adorable, really.

You remember going to her when you were upset - and despite what everyone else gets when they do that, you were shown kindness. 

You remember going into the game with her, and meeting with her afterward. You remember everything that happened in between in one horrifying flash.

After the game started, you weren't so inseparable. She went off on her own to make new plans of how to beat the bad guy and get us all to safety. And you're kind of grateful for that now - after all, she's succeeded. Here you are in can land, happy as can be.

She strokes your hair again.

You remember her mind slipping into yours and taking control, though not well. It's a blurry memory. You walk out of your hive and when you open your eyes (because you had been asleep and she was taking advantage of that), all you see is brightness, then nothing. You're blind now.

You remember meeting with her in the veil, the feeling you got before you stabbed her and the feeling you got when John appeared out of nowhere and punched her out before you could. For some reason, you didn't feel any differently towards the two scenes. You think you should be more disturbed by the memory of killing your matesprit.

You remember jumping around with the teleportation pads and finding Tavros' corpse. You remember smooching it in hopes that he'd revive, but he doesn't, and you know who killed him.

Spider bitch herself.

She leans down to place a lazy kiss to your temple, then goes back to stroking your hair.

You can generally trace everything back to one giant fuck up, and you think your matesprit might have something to do with that one giant fuck up. But she's the reason you're happy now, so you don't say shit.

You remember how much you looked up to her as a kid. She pushes your hair behind your ear, reminding you that she's still here, and she speaks, demanding your attention.

"Are you alright?" There's the tone.

"Fine," you respond with a smile, and you mean it.

She smiles too. "Love you."

"I love you too."

You remember how hated she is by everyone else, and you find it strange that you love her so much.

This is only the tip of the ice berg, you think. She distanced herself a great deal when the game started, before you even thought about becoming Matesprits. There's so much you missed. You ask her to tell you, and she does.

She tells you about her little misadventures with Tavros, she tells you what happened on the meteor with Kanaya, Eridan, Sollux and Feferi. You remember walking in on the aftermath of that. She tells you multiple stories from the dream bubbles, and about a girl called Meenah - Feferi's dancestor, you think. She's done so many terrible things that you think you're only noticing right now as she retells the stories from her perspective.

There are so many things that catch your attention and set off a tiny alarm inside your head. Maybe this is why no one really liked her. You love her, with all your human heart and blood pusher combined. And you're happy here. So why exactly is it that you can't bring yourself to say the words again when she says them to you?

You kiss her - to remind yourself what she means to you. And she means the world.

"Flushed for you," you whisper.

Though you're starting to realize, that maybe she's not so great.


End file.
